This invention relates to a composition for coloring keratin fibers, more particularly human hair, which contains a combination of heteroaromatic aldehydes and ketones and aromatic or heteroaromatic nitroamines, to the use of this combination as a coloring component in hair colorants and to a process for coloring keratin-containing fibers, more particularly human hair.
In general, keratin-containing fibers, for example hair, wool or pelts, are dyed either with substantive dyes or with oxidation dyes which are formed by oxidative coupling of one or more primary intermediates with one another or with one or more secondary intermediates. Primary and secondary intermediates are also known as oxidation dye precursors.
The primary intermediates normally used are primary aromatic amines containing another free or substituted hydroxy or amino group in the para or ortho position, diaminopyridine derivatives, heterocyclic hydrazones, 4-aminopyrazolone derivatives and 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine and derivatives thereof.
Special representatives are, for example, p-phenylenediamine, p-toluylenediamine, 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine, p-aminophenol, N,N-bis-(2-hydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine, 2-(2,5-diaminophenyl)-ethanol, 2-(2,5-diaminophenoxy)-ethanol, 1-phenyl-3-carboxyamido-4-amino-5-pyrazolone, 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 2-aminomethyl-4-aminophenol, 2-hydroxymethyl-4-aminophenol, 2-hydroxy-4,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, 2,4-dihydroxy-5,6-diaminopyrimidine and 2,5,6-triamino-4-hydroxypyrimidine.
The secondary intermediates used are generally m-phenylenediamine derivatives, naphthols, resorcinol and resorcinol derivatives, pyrazolones, m-aminophenols and substituted pyridine derivatives. Particularly suitable secondary intermediates are xcex1-naphthol, 1,5-, 2,7- and 1,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 5-amino-2-methylphenol, m-aminophenol, resorcinol, resorcinol monomethyl ether, m-phenylenediamine, 2,4-diaminophenoxyethanol, 2-amino-4-(2-hydroxyethylamino)-anisole (Lehmann""s blue), 1-phenyl-3-methyl-5-pyrazolone, 2,4-dichloro-3-aminophenol, 1,3-bis-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-propane, 2-chlororesorcinol, 4-chlororesorcinol, 2-chloro-6-methyl-3-aminophenol, 2-methyl resorcinol, 5-methyl resorcinol, 3-amino-6-methoxy-2-methylaminopyridine and 3,5-diamino-2,6-dimethoxypyridine.
With regard to other typical dye components, reference is specifically made to the series entitled xe2x80x9cDermatologyxe2x80x9d (Editors: Ch. Culnan and H. Maibach), Marcel Dekker Inc., New York/Basel, 1986, Vol. 7, Ch. Zviak, The Science of Hair Care, Chapter 7 (pages 248-250; Substantive Dyes) and Chapter 8 (pages 264-267; Oxidation Dye Precursors) and to the xe2x80x9cEuropxc3xa4ische Inventar der Kosmetik-Rohstoffexe2x80x9d published by the European Commission and available on floppy disk from the Bundesverband Deutscher Industrie- und Handelsunternehmen fxc3xcr Arzneimittel, Reformwaren und Kxc3x6rperpflegemittel e.V., Mannheim, Germany.
Although intensive colors with good fastness properties can be obtained with oxidation dyes, the color is generally developed under the influence of oxidizing agents, such as H2O2 for example, which in some cases can result in damage to the fibers. In addition, some oxidation dye precursors or certain mixtures of oxidation dye precursors can occasionally have a sensitizing effect in people with sensitive skin. Although substantive dyes are applied under more moderate conditions, their disadvantage is that, in many cases, the colors obtained often have inadequate fastness properties.
The use of the combination of heteroaromatic aldehydes and aromatic or heteroaromatic nitroamines for coloring keratin-containing fibers has not hitherto been known.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide colorants for keratin fibers, more especially human hair, which would be at least equivalent in quality to conventional oxidation hair dyes in regard to depth of color, grey coverage and fastness properties, but which would not necessarily have to contain oxidizing agents, such as H2O2 for example. In addition, the colorants according to the invention would have very little, if any, sensitizing potential.
It has surprisingly been found that the combination of the heteroaromatic aldehydes and ketones represented in formula I and aromatic or heteroaromatic nitroamines corresponding to formula II is eminently suitable for coloring keratin-containing fibers, even in the absence of oxidizing agents. They give colors with excellent brilliance and depth of color and lead to a wide variety of shades. In principle, however, oxidizing agents may be present.
The present invention relates to a composition for coloring keratin-containing fibers, more particularly human hair, containing a combination of heteroaromatic aldehydes corresponding to formula I: 
in which
R1 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-4 alkyl group, an aryl or heteroaryl group,
R2 is a C1-4 alkyl group, an aryl, aralkyl or heteroaryl group,
R3, R4, R5 and R6 represent a hydrogen or halogen atom, a C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 hydroxyalkoxy group, a hydroxy, nitro or amino group, which may be substituted by C1-4 alkyl groups, or a C1-4 acyl group; two of the substituents together may also form a fused aromatic ring or one of the substituents together with R1 or with R2 may form a fused 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring which may also carry a fused aromatic ring,
X is a direct bond, an optionally substituted vinylene, phenylene or vinylenephenylene group,
Y is a sulfur atom, an oxygen atom, the group CR7R8, where R7 and R8 represent a C1-4 alkyl group, the group NR10, where R10 is a C1-4 alkyl group, or an optionally substituted vinylene group and
Zxe2x88x92 is halide, C1-4 alkyl sulfate, arene sulfate, C1-4 alkanesulfonate, C1-4 perfluoroalkane sulfonate, perhalogenate, sulfate, hydrogen sulfate, tetrafluoroborate, hexafluorophosphate or tetrachlorozincate,
and aromatic or heteroaromatic nitroamines corresponding to formula II: 
in which
AR represents benzene, naphthalene, pyridine, quinoline, isoquinoline, pyrimidine, indole, benzimidazole, benzothiazole, indazole, benzoxazole, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, acenaphthene, fluorene, biphenyl, diphenylmethane, benzophenone, azobenzene, azonaphthalene, 1-arylazonaphthalene, 2-arylazonaphthalene, diphenylamine, stilbene, benzylidene aminobenzene and
R11, R12, R13 and R14 represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 aminoalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkoxy, hydroxy, nitro, carboxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, sulfo, sulfamoyl, arylazo or amino group which may be substituted by C1-4 alkyl or C1-4 hydroxyalkyl groups,
and/or a reaction product of the compounds corresponding to formulae I and II.
In the context of the invention, keratin-containing fibers are understood to include wool, pelts, feathers and, in particular, human hair. In principle, however, the colorants according to the invention may also be used to color other natural fibers such as, for example, cotton, jute, sisal, linen or silk, modified natural fibers such as, for example, regenerated cellulose, nitro, alkyl or hydroxyalkyl or acetyl cellulose and synthetic fibers such as, for example, polyamide, polyacrylonitrile, polyurethane and polyester fibers.
Preferred compounds corresponding to formula I are the 4-formyl-1-methylpyridinium, 2-formyl-1-methylpyridinium, 4-formyl-1-ethylpyridinium, 2-formyl-1-ethylpyridinium, 4-formyl-1-benzylpyridinium, 2-formyl-1-benzylpyridinium, 4-formyl-1,2-dimethylpyridinium, 4-formyl-1,3-dimethylpyridinium, 4-formyl-1-methylquinolinium, 2-formyl-1-methylquinolinium, 5-formyl-1-methylquinolinium, 6-formyl-1-methylquinolinium, 7-formyl-1-methylquinolinium, 8-formyl-1-methylquinolinium, 4-acetyl-1-methylpyridinium, 2-acetyl-1-methylpyridinium, 4-acetyl-1-methylquinolinium, 5-acetyl-1-methylquinolinium, 6-acetyl-1-methylquinolinium, 7-acetyl-1-methylquinolinium, 8-acetyl-1-methylquinolinium, 9-formyl-10-methylacridinium, 4-(2-formylvinyl)-1-methylpyridinium, 1,3-dimethyl-2-(4-formylphenyl)-benzimidazolinium, 1,3-dimethyl-2-(4-formylphenyl)-imidazolinium, 2-(4-formylphenyl)-3-methylbenzothiazolium, 2-(4-acetylphenyl)-3-methylbenzothiazolium, 2-(4-formylphenyl)-3-methylbenzoxazolium, 2-(5-formyl-2-furyl)-3-methylbenzothiazolium, 2-(5-formyl-2-furyl)-3-methylbenzothiazolium, 2-(5-formyl-2-thienyl)-3-methylbenzothiazolium, 2-(3-formylphenyl)-3-methylbenzothiazolium, 2-(4-formyl-1-naphthyl)-3-methylbenzothiazolium, 5-chloro-2-(4-formylphenyl)-3-methylbenzothiazolium, 2-(4-formylphenyl)-3,5-dimethylbenzothiazolium, 1-methyl-2-[2-(4-formylphenyl)-ethenyl]-pyridinium, 1-methyl-4-[2-(4-acetylphenyl)-ethenyl]-pyridinium-, 1-benzyl-4-[2-(4-formylphenyl)-ethenyl]-pyridinium-, 1-methyl-4-[2-(4-formylphenyl)-ethenyl]-pyridinium-, 1-methyl-2-[2-(4-formylphenyl)-ethenyl]-pyridinium-, 1-methyl-4-[2-(4-formylphenyl)-ethenyl]-quinolinium-, 1-methyl-2-[2-(4-formylphenyl)-ethenyl]-quinolinium-, 1-methyl-2-[2-(5-formyl-2-furyl)-ethenyl]-quinolinium-, 1-methyl-2-[2-(5-formyl-2-thienyl)-ethenyl]-quinolinium, 1-methyl-2-[2-(4-formylphenyl)ethenyl]-benzothiazolinium, 1,3-dimethyl-2-[2-(4-formylphenyl)-ethenyl]-benzimidazolinium, 1,3-dimethyl-2-[2-(4-formylphenyl)-ethenyl]-imidazolinium, 1-methyl-5-oxo-indeno[1,2-b]pyridinium, 1-ethyl-5-oxo-indeno[1,2-b]pyridinium, 1-benzyl-5-oxo-indeno[1,2-b]pyridinium, (4-ethyl-4-azonio-9-fluorenone), (4-benzyl-4-azonio-9-fluorenone), 2-methyl-5-oxo-indeno[1,2-c]pyridinium, 2-methyl-9-oxo-indeno[2,1-c]pyridinium, 1-methyl-9-oxo-indeno[2,1-b]pyridinium salts, more particularly the benzenesulfonates, p-toluenesulfonates, methanesulfonates, perchlorates, sulfates, chlorides, bromides, iodides, tetrachlorozincates, methyl sulfates, trifluoromethanesulfonates, hexafluorophosphates, tetrafluroborates and mixtures thereof.
Examples of preferred aromatic or heteroaromatic nitroamines corresponding to formula II include 4-amino-1-nitrobenzene, 2-amino-1-nitrobenzene, 1,4-diamino-2-nitrobenzene, 1,2-diamino-4-nitrobenzene, 1-amino-2-methyl-6-nitrobenzene, 3-amino-6-methylamino-2-nitropyridine, Picramic acid, 1-(2(3)-nitro-4-amino)-phenylazo-2-hydroxy-7-trimethylammonium naphthalene chloride, 1-hydroxy-2-amino-4,6-dinitrobenzene, 1-amino-2-nitro-4-bis-(2-hydroxyethyl)-aminobenzene, 1-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino-5-nitrobenzene (HC Yellow 5), 1-amino-2-nitro-4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-aminobenzene (HC Red 7), 2-chloro-5-nitro-N-hydroxyethyl-1,4-phenylenediamine, 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino-2-nitro-4-aminobenzene (HC Red 3), 4-amino-3-nitrophenol, 4-amino-2-nitrophenol, 6-nitro-o-toluidine, 1-amino-3-methyl-4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino-6-nitrobenzene (HC Violet 1), 1-amino-2-nitro-4-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)-amino-5-chlorobenzene (HC Red 10), 4-amino-2-nitrodiphenylamino-2xe2x80x2-carboxylic acid (2-(4-amino-2-nitroanilino)-benzoic acid), 6-nitro-2,5-diaminopyridine, 2-amino-6-chloro-4-nitrophenol, 2-amino-6-chloro-4-nitrophenol, 1-amino-2-(3-nitrophenylazo)-7-phenylazo-8-naphthol-3,6-disulfonic acid, disodium salt (Acid Blue 29), 1-amino-2-(2-hydroxy-4-nitrophenylazo)-8-naphthol-3,6-disulfonic acid, disodium salt (Palatinchrome Green), 1-amino-2-(3-chloro-2-hydroxy-5-nitrophenylazo)-8-naphthol-3,6-disulfonic acid, disodium salt (Gallion), 4-amino-4xe2x80x2-nitrostilbene-2,2xe2x80x2-disulfonic acid, disodium salt, 2,4-diamino-3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-dinitro-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5-methylazobenzene (Mordant Brown 4), 4xe2x80x2-amino-4-nitrodiphenylamine-2-sulfonic acid, 4xe2x80x2-amino-3xe2x80x2-nitrobenzophenone-2-carboxylic acid, 1-amino-4-nitro-2-(2-nitrobenzylideneamino)-benzene, 2-[2-(diethylamino)-ethylamino]-5-nitroaniline, 3-amino-4-hydroxy-5-nitrobenzenesulfonic acid, (hydrate), 3-amino-3xe2x80x2-nitrobiphenyl, 3-amino-4-nitroacenaphthene, 2-amino-1-nitronaphthalene, 5-amino-6-nitrobenzo-1,3-dioxol and mixtures of the above.
These compounds are largely known from the literature or are commercially obtainable or may be obtained by known syntheses.
The above-mentioned compounds corresponding to formula I and formula II are used in the compositions according to the invention in quantities of preferably 0.03 to 65 mmol and more preferably 1 to 40 mmol, based on 100 g of the colorant as a whole. They may be used as substantive colorants or in the presence of typical oxidation dye precursors.
Colorants which contain the combination according to the invention as sole coloring component are preferably used for colors in the yellow, orange, red and violet range.
In order to obtain further and more intensive colors, the colorants according to the invention may additionally contain color intensifiers. The color intensifiers are preferably selected from the group consisting of piperidine, piperidine-2-carboxylic acid, piperidine-3-carboxylic acid, piperidine4-carboxylic acid, pyridine, 2-hydroxypyridine, 3-hydroxypyridine, 4-hydroxypyridine, imidazole, 1-methyl imidazole, histidine, pyrrolidine, proline, pyrrolidone, pyrrolidone-5-carboxylic acid, pyrazole, 1,2,4-triazole, piperazidine, derivatives and physiologically compatible salts thereof.
The color intensifiers mentioned above may be used in a quantity of 0.03 to 65 and more particularly 1 to 40 mmol, based on 100 g of the colorant as a whole.
Various combinations of the compounds corresponding to formula I and/or II may also be used together in all colorants. Similarly, various color intensifiers may also be used together.
Oxidizing agents, for example H2O2, need not be present. However, it may be desirable in some cases to add hydrogen peroxide or other oxidizing agents to the compositions according to the invention to obtain shades which are lighter than the keratin-containing fibers to be colored. Oxidizing agents are generally used in a quantity of 0.01 to 6% by weight, based on the solution applied. A preferred oxidizing agent for human hair is H2O2.
In one preferred embodiment, the colorants according to the invention contain typical substantive dyes, for example from the group of nitrophenylenediamines, nitroaminophenols, anthraquinones or indophenols, in addition to the compounds present in accordance with the invention in order further to modify the color tones. Examples of suitable substantive dyes are the compounds known under the International names or commercial names of HC Yellow 2, HC Yellow 4, HC Yellow 6, Basic Yellow 57, Disperse Orange 3, HC Red BN, Basic Red 76, HC Blue 2, Disperse Blue 3, Basic Blue 99, Disperse Violet 1, Disperse Violet 4, Disperse Black 9, Basic Brown 16 and Basic Brown 17 and also 2-amino-6-chloro-4-nitrophenol, 6-nitro-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoxaline, 4-N-ethyl-1,4-bis-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethylamino)-2-nitrobenzene hydrochloride and 1-methyl-3-nitro-4-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-aminobenzene. The compositions according to the invention in this embodiment contain the substantive dyes in a quantity of, preferably, 0.01 to 20% by weight, based on the colorant as a whole.
In addition, the compositions according to the invention may also contain naturally occurring dyes such as, for example, henna red, henna neutral, henna black, camomile blossom, sandalwood, black tea, black alder bark, sage, logwood, madder root, catechu, sedre and alkanet.
Compounds I and II present in accordance with the invention or the color intensifiers and substantive dyes optionally present do not have to be single compounds. Instead, the hair colorants according to the inventionxe2x80x94due to the processes used for producing the individual dyesxe2x80x94may contain small quantities of other components providing they do not adversely affect the coloring result or have to be ruled out for other reasons, for example toxicological reasons.
The colorants according to the invention produce intensive colors even at physiologically compatible temperatures of  less than 45xc2x0 C. Accordingly, they are particularly suitable for coloring human hair. For application to human hair, the colorants are normally incorporated in a water-containing cosmetic carrier. Suitable water-containing cosmetic carriers are, for example, creams, emulsions, gels or even surfactant-containing foaming solutions, for example shampoos or other formulations suitable for application to the keratin-containing fibers. If necessary, the colorants may even be incorporated in water-free carriers.
The colorants according to the invention may also contain any of the known active substances, additives and auxiliaries typical of such formulations. In many cases, the colorants contain at least one surfactant, both anionic and zwitterionic, ampholytic, nonionic and cationic surfactants being suitable in principle. In many cases, however, it has been found to be of advantage to select the surfactants from anionic, zwitterionic or nonionic surfactants.
Suitable anionic surfactants for the compositions according to the invention are any anionic surface-active substances suitable for use on the human body. Such substances are characterized by a water-solubilizing anionic group such as, for example, a carboxylate, sulfate, sulfonate or phosphate group and a lipophilic alkyl group containing around 10 to 22 carbon atoms. In addition, glycol or polyglycol ether groups, ester, ether, amide groups and hydroxyl groups may also be present in the molecule. The following are examples of suitable anionic surfactantsxe2x80x94in the form of the sodium, potassium and ammonium salts and the mono-, di- and trialkanolammonium salts containing 2 or 3 carbon atoms in the alkanol group:
linear fatty acids containing 10 to 22 carbon atoms (soaps),
ether carboxylic acids corresponding to the formula Rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2xe2x80x94CH2O)xxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOH, in which R is a linear alkyl group containing 10 to 22 carbon atoms and x=0 or 1 to 16,
acyl sarcosides containing 10 to 18 carbon atoms in the acyl group,
acyl taurides containing 10 to 18 carbon atoms in the acyl group,
acyl isethionates containing 10 to 18 carbon atoms in the acyl group,
sulfosuccinic acid mono- and dialkyl esters containing 8 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl group and sulfosuccinic acid monoalkyl polyoxyethyl esters containing 8 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl group and 1 to 6 oxyethyl groups,
linear alkane sulfonates containing 12 to 18 carbon atoms,
linear xcex1-olefin sulfonates containing 12 to 18 carbon atoms,
xcex1-sulfofatty acid methyl esters of fatty acids containing 12 to 18 carbon atoms,
alkyl sulfates and alkyl polyglycol ether sulfates corresponding to the formula Rxe2x80x94O(CH2xe2x80x94CH2O)xxe2x80x94SO3H, in which R is a preferably linear alkyl group containing 10 to 18 carbon atoms and x=0 or 1 to 12,
mixtures of surface-active hydroxysulfonates according to DE-A-37 25 030,
sulfated hydroxyalkyl polyethylene and/or hydroxyalkylene propylene glycol ethers according to DE-A-37 23 354,
sulfonates of unsaturated fatty acids containing 12 to 24 carbon atoms and 1 to 6 double bonds according to DE-A-39 26 344,
esters of tartaric acid and citric acid with alcohols in the form of addition products of around 2 to 15 molecules of ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide with fatty alcohols containing 8 to 22 carbon atoms.
Preferred anionic surfactants are alkyl sulfates, alkyl polyglycol ether sulfates and ether carboxylic acids containing 10 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl group and up to 12 glycol ether groups in the molecule and, in particular, salts of saturated and, more particularly, unsaturated C8-22 carboxylic acids, such as oleic acid, stearic acid, isostearic acid and palmitic acid.
In the context of the invention, zwitterionic surfactants are surface-active compounds which contain at least one quaternary ammonium group and at least one xe2x80x94COO(xe2x88x92) or xe2x80x94SO3(xe2x88x92) group in the molecule. Particularly suitable zwitterionic surfactants are the so-called betaines, such as N-alkyl-N,N-dimethyl ammonium glycinates, for example coconutalkyl dimethyl ammonium glycinate, N-acylaminopropyl-N,N-dimethyl ammonium glycinates, for example coconutacylaminopropyl dimethyl ammonium glycinate, and 2-alkyl-3-carboxymethyl-3-hydroxyethyl imidazolines containing 8 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl or acyl group and coconutacylaminoethyl hydroxyethyl carboxymethyl glycinate. A preferred zwitterionic surfactant is the fatty acid amide derivative known by the CTFA name of Cocamidopropyl Betaine.
Ampholytic surfactants are surface-active compounds which, in addition to a C8-18 alkyl or acyl group, contain at least one free amino group and at least one xe2x80x94COOH or xe2x80x94SO3H group in the molecule and which are capable of forming inner salts. Examples of suitable ampholytic surfactants are N-alkyl glycines, N-alkyl propionic acids, N-alkyl aminobutyric acids, N-alkyl iminodipropionic acids, N-hydroxyethyl-N-alkyl amidopropyl glycines, N-alkyl taurines, N-alkyl sarcosines, 2-alkyl aminopropionic acids and alkyl aminoacetic acids containing around 8 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl group. Particularly preferred ampholytic surfactants are N-coconutalkyl aminopropionate, coconutacyl aminoethyl aminopropionate and C12-18 acyl sarcosine.
Nonionic surfactants contain, for example, a polyol group, a polyalkylene glycol ether group or a combination of polyol and polyglycol ether groups as the hydrophilic group. Examples of such compounds are
products of the addition of 2 to 30 moles of ethylene oxide and/or 0 to 5 moles of propylene oxide onto linear fatty alcohols containing 8 to 22 carbon atoms, onto fatty acids containing 12 to 22 carbon atoms and onto alkylphenols containing 8 to 15 carbon atoms in the alkyl group,
C12-22 fatty acid monoesters and diesters of products of the addition of 1 to 30 moles of ethylene oxide onto glycerol,
C8-22 alkyl mono- and oligoglycosides and ethoxylated analogs thereof,
products of the addition of 5 to 60 moles of ethylene oxide onto castor oil and hydrogenated castor oil,
products of the addition of ethylene oxide onto sorbitan fatty acid esters,
products of the addition of ethylene oxide onto fatty acid alkanolamides.
Examples of cationic surfactants suitable for use in the hair treatment formulations according to the invention are, in particular, quaternary ammonium compounds. Preferred quaternary ammonium compounds are ammonium halides, such as alkyl trimethyl ammonium chlorides, dialkyl dimethyl ammonium chlorides and trialkyl methyl ammonium chlorides, for example cetyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, stearyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, distearyl dimethyl ammonium chloride, lauryl dimethyl ammonium chloride, lauryl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride and tricetyl methyl ammonium chloride. Other cationic surfactants suitable for use in accordance with the invention are the quaternized protein hydrolyzates.
Also suitable for use in accordance with the invention are cationic silicone oils such as, for example, the commercially available products Q2-7224 (manufacturer: Dow Corning; a stabilized trimethyl silyl amodimethicone), Dow Corning 929 Emulsion (containing a hydroxylamino-modified silicone which is also known as amodimethicone), SM-2059 (manufacturer: General Electric), SLM-55067 (manufacturer: Wacker) and Abil(copyright)-Quat 3270 and 3272 (manufacturer: Th. Goldschmidt; diquaternary polydimethyl siloxanes, quaternium-80).
Alkyl amidoamines, particularly fatty acid amidoamines, such as the stearyl amidopropyl dimethyl amine obtainable as Tego Amid(copyright)S 18, are distinguished not only by their favorable conditioning effect, but also and in particular by their ready biodegradability.
Quaternary ester compounds, so-called xe2x80x9cesterquatsxe2x80x9d, such as the methyl hydroxyalkyl dialkoyloxyalkyl ammonium methosulfates marketed under the trade name of Stepantex(copyright), are also readily biodegradable.
One example of a quaternary sugar derivative suitable for use as a cationic surfactant is the commercially available product Glucquat(copyright)100 (CTFA name: Lauryl Methyl Gluceth-10 Hydroxypropyl Dimonium Chloride).
The compounds containing alkyl groups used as surfactants may be single compounds. In general, however, these compounds are produced from native vegetable or animal raw materials so that mixtures with different alkyl chain lengths dependent upon the particular raw material are obtained.
The surfactants representing addition products of ethylene and/or propylene oxide with fatty alcohols or derivatives of these addition products may be both products with a xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d homolog distribution and products with a narrow homolog distribution. Products with a xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d homolog distribution are mixtures of homologs which are obtained in the reaction of fatty alcohol and alkylene oxide using alkali metals, alkali metal hydroxides or alkali metal alcoholates as catalysts. By contrast, narrow homolog distributions are obtained when, for example, hydrotalcites, alkaline earth metal salts of ether carboxylic acids, alkaline earth metal oxides, hydroxides or alcoholates are used as catalysts. The use of products with a narrow homolog distribution can be of advantage.
Other active substances, auxiliaries and additives are, for example,
nonionic polymers such as, for example, vinyl pyrrolidonelvinyl acrylate copolymers, polyvinyl pyrrolidone and vinyl pyrrolidone/vinyl acetate copolymers and polysiloxanes,
cationic polymers, such as quaternized cellulose ethers, polysiloxanes containing quaternary groups, dimethyl diallyl ammonium chloride polymers, acrylamide/dimethyl diallyl ammonium chloride copolymers, dimethyl aminoethyl methacrylate/vinyl pyrrolidone copolymers quaternized with diethyl sulfate, vinyl pyrrolidone/imidazolinium methochloride copolymers and quaternized polyvinyl alcohol,
zwitterionic and amphoteric polymers such as, for example, acrylamidopropyl/trimethyl ammonium chloride/acrylate copolymers and octyl acrylamide/methyl methacrylate/tert.butyl aminoethyl methacrylate/2-hydroxypropyl methacrylate copolymers,
anionic polymers such as, for example, polyacrylic acids, crosslinked polyacrylic acids, vinyl acetate/crotonic acid copolymers, vinyl pyrrolidone/vinyl acrylate copolymers, vinyl acetate/butyl maleate/isobornyl acrylate copolymers, methyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride copolymers and acrylic acid/ethyl acrylate/N-tert.butyl acrylamide terpolymers,
thickeners, such as agar agar, guar gum, alginates, xanthan gum, gum arabic, karaya gum, locust bean gum, linseed gums, dextrans, cellulose derivatives, for example methyl cellulose, hydroxyalkyl cellulose and carboxymethyl cellulose, starch fractions and derivatives, such as amylose, amylopectin and dextrins, clays such as, for example, bentonite or fully synthetic hydrocolloids such as, for example, polyvinyl alcohol,
structurants, such as glucose and maleic acid,
hair-conditioning compounds, such as phospholipids, for example soya lecithin, egg lecithin and kephalins, and also silicone oils,
protein hydrolyzates, more particularly elastin, collagen, keratin, milk protein, soya protein and wheat protein hydrolyzates, condensation products thereof with fatty acids and quaternized protein hydrolyzates,
perfume oils, dimethyl isosorbide and cyclodextrins,
solubilizers, such as ethanol, isopropanol, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, glycerol and diethylene glycol,
antidandruff agents, such as Piroctone Olamine and Zinc Omadine,
other substances for adjusting the pH value,
active substances, such as panthenol, pantothenic acid, allantoin, pyrrolidone carboxylic acids and salts thereof, plant extracts and vitamins,
cholesterol,
UV filters,
consistency factors, such as sugar esters, polyol esters or polyol alkyl ethers,
fats and waxes, such as spermaceti, beeswax, montan wax, paraffins, fatty alcohols and fatty acid esters,
fatty acid alkanolamides,
complexing agents, such as EDTA, NTA and phosphonic acids,
swelling and penetration agents, such as glycerol, propylene glycol monoethyl ether, carbonates, hydrogen carbonates, guanidines, ureas and primary, secondary and tertiary phosphates, imidazoles, tannins, pyrrole,
opacifiers, such as latex,
pearlizers, such as ethylene glycol mono- and distearate,
propellents, such as propane/butane mixtures, N2O, dimethyl ether, CO2 and air and
antioxidants.
To produce the colorants according to the invention, the constituents of the water-containing carrier are used in the usual quantities for this purpose. For example, emulsifiers are used in concentrations of 0.5 to 30% by weight while thickeners are used in concentrations of 0.1 to 25% by weight, based on the colorant as a whole.
It can be of advantage to the coloring result to add ammonium or metal salts to the colorants. Suitable metal salts are, for example, formates, carbonates, halides, sulfates, butyrates, valerates, caproates, acetates, lactates, glycolates, tartrates, citrates, gluconates, propionates, phosphates and phosphonates of alkali metals, such as potassium, sodium or lithium, alkaline earth metals, such as magnesium, calcium, strontium or barium, or of aluminium, manganese, iron, cobalt, copper or zinc, sodium acetate, lithium bromide, calcium bromide, calcium gluconate, zinc chloride, zinc sulfate, magnesium chloride, magnesium sulfate, ammonium carbonate, chloride and acetate being preferred. These salts are preferably present in a quantity of 0.03 to 65 mmol and more preferably in a quantity of 1 to 40 mmol, based on 100 g of the colorant as a whole.
The pH value of the ready-to-use coloring compositions is normally in the range from 2 to 12 and preferably in the range from 4 to 10.
The present invention also relates to the use of a combination of heteroaromatic aldehydes and ketones corresponding to formula I: 
in which
R1 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-4 alkyl group, an aryl or heteroaryl group,
R2 is a C1-4 alkyl group, an aryl, aralkyl or heteroaryl group,
R3, R4, R5 and R6 represent a hydrogen or halogen atom, a C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 hydroxyalkoxy group, a hydroxy, nitro or amino group, which may be substituted by C1-4 alkyl groups, or a C1-4 acyl group; two of the substituents together may also form a fused aromatic ring or one of the substituents together with with R1 or with R2 may form a fused 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring which may also carry a fused aromatic ring,
X is a direct bond, an optionally substituted vinylene, phenylene or vinylenephenylene group,
Y is a sulfur atom, an oxygen atom, the group CR7R8, where R7 and R8 represent a C1-4 alkyl group, the group NR10, where R10 is a C1-4 alkyl group, or an optionally substituted vinylene group and
Zxe2x88x92 is halide, C1-4 alkyl sulfate, arene sulfate, C1-4 alkanesulfonate, C1-4 perfluoroalkane sulfonate, perhalogenate, sulfate, hydrogen sulfate, tetrafluoroborate, hexafluorophosphate or tetrachlorozincate,
and aromatic or heteroaromatic nitroamines corresponding to formula II: 
in which
AR represents benzene, naphthalene, pyridine, quinoline, isoquinoline, pyrimidine, indole, benzimidazole, benzothiazole, indazole, benzoxazole, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, acenaphthene, fluorene, biphenyl, diphenylmethane, benzophenone, azobenzene, azonaphthalene, 1-arylazonaphthalene, 2-arylazonaphthalene, diphenylamine, stilbene, benzylidene aminobenzene and
R11, R12, R13 and R14 represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 aminoalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkoxy, hydroxy, nitro, carboxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, sulfo, sulfamoyl, arylazo or amino group which may be substituted by C1-4 alkyl or C1-4 hydroxyalkyl groups,
and/or a reaction product of the compounds corresponding to formulae I and II,
as a coloring component in oxidation hair colorants.
The present invention also relates to a process for coloring keratin-containing fibers, more particularly human hair, in which a colorant containing a combination of heteroaromatic aldehydes and ketones corresponding to formula I: 
in which
R1 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-4 alkyl group, an aryl or heteroaryl group,
R2 is a C1-4 alkyl group, an aryl, aralkyl or heteroaryl group,
R3, R4, R5 and R6 represent a hydrogen or halogen atom, a C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 hydroxyalkoxy group, a hydroxy, nitro or amino group, which may be substituted by C1-4 alkyl groups, or a C1-4 acyl group; two of the substituents together may also form a fused aromatic ring or one of the substituents together with with R1 or with R2 may form a fused 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring which may also carry a fused aromatic ring,
X is a direct bond, an optionally substituted vinylene, phenylene or vinylenephenylene group,
Y is a sulfur atom, an oxygen atom, the group CR7R8, where R7 and R8 represent a C1-4 alkyl group, the group NR10, where R10 is a C1-4 alkyl group, or an optionally substituted vinylene group and
Zxe2x88x92 is halide, C1-4 alkyl sulfate, arene sulfate, C1-4 alkanesulfonate, C1-4 perfluoroalkane sulfonate, perhalogenate, sulfate, hydrogen sulfate, tetrafluoroborate, hexafluorophosphate or tetrachlorozincate,
and aromatic or heteroaromatic nitroamines corresponding to formula II: 
in which
AR represents benzene, naphthalene, pyridine, quinoline, isoquinoline, pyrimidine, indole, benzimidazole, benzothiazole, indazole, benzoxazole, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, acenaphthene, fluorene, biphenyl, diphenylmethane, benzophenone, azobenzene, azonaphthalene, 1-arylazonaphthalene, 2-arylazonaphthalene, diphenylamine, stilbene, benzylidene aminobenzene and
R11, R12, R13 and R14 represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 aminoalkyl, C1-4 hydroxyalkoxy, hydroxy, nitro, carboxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, sulfo, sulfamoyl, arylazo or amino group which may be substituted by C1-4 alkyl or C1-4 hydroxyalkyl groups,
and/or a reaction product of these compounds and typical cosmetic ingredients is applied to the keratin-containing fibers, left thereon for a while, usually about 30 minutes, and then rinsed out or washed out with a shampoo.
The heteroaromatic aldehydes and ketones corresponding to formula I and the aromatic or heteroaromatic nitroamines corresponding to formula II may be applied to the hair either simultaneously or successively; in the latter case, it does not matter which of the two components is applied first. The ammonium or metal salts optionally present may be added to the first component or to the second component. A period of up to 30 minutes may elapse between application of the first component and the second component. The fibers may also be pretreated with the salt solution.
The heteroaromatic aldehydes and ketones corresponding to formula I and the aromatic or heteroaromatic nitroamines corresponding to formula II may be stored either separately or together either in a liquid or paste-form preparation (water-based or water-free) or as a dry powder. In the event of separate storage, the components are thoroughly mixed together just before application. In the event of dry storage, a certain quantity of warm (30 to 80xc2x0 C.) water is normally added and a homogeneous mixture prepared before application.